List of Marvel Comics characters: W
Dorothy Walker Dorothy Walker is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. She was created by Stuart Little and Ruth Atkinson and first appeared in Miss America Magazine #2 (November 1944). She was reintroduced in The Defenders #89 (November 1980) by David Michelinie and Mike Harris as a radical departure from her initial conception. Dorothy Walker was introduced as Betty Walker, the typical doting mother of Patsy Walker. This existence was revealed to have been a comic book written by Dorothy and loosely inspired by the teenage Patsy's life. Because of this Patsy was cared for by their housekeeper Dolly Donahue. While Dorothy bathed in the success of her comic, Patsy loathed it and their relationship was heavily strained.Marvel Fanfare #59 When she divorced her husband, Joshua, she got custody of Patsy and her brother Mickey due to her wealth.The Defenders #111 Dorothy did not approve of Patsy's marriage to Buzz Baxter and when the two ended up divorcing, Dorothy lost contact with her daughter.The Avengers #144 Years later, Dorothy was stricken with cancer and died before she got to see Patsy again.The Defenders #88 Patsy realized that despite her mother's sometimes cold attitude towards her, she was doing everything she could to forgive her.The Defenders #89 Unbeknownst to her, Dorothy attempted to make a deal with the demon Avarrish. In exchange for Patsy's soul, Dorothy would be restored to life without cancer. However, Avarrish failed and Dorothy remained dead.The Defenders #94-95 Dorothy Walker in other media Dorothy Walker appeared in Jessica Jones, portrayed by Rebecca De Mornay. She is a talent agent and had a much more abusive relationship with her daughter. In season 1's "AKA I've Got the Blues", Dorothy is shown exploiting her teenage daughter in a Disney Channel-esque show called It's Patsy. She adopts Jessica Jones into their family to make Trish's image more likable. In an effort to stop Dorothy from forcing Trish to vomit, Jessica tosses Dorothy across the room exposing her powers to her. Years later, Dorothy works at Stars & Tykes Talent Agency where her relationship with Trish is much worse than before. She claims to want to 'amend' their relationship when she really wants to exploit Trish's talk show host fame. Nevertheless, she helps Trish and Jessica out by digging up a file on the mysterious IGH. In season 2, Dorothy again impedes on Trish's life, though she approves of her daughter's relationship with ZCN reporter Griffin Sinclair. Later, it is revealed that she helped Griffin set up an elaborate proposal for Trish. When Trish turns him down, Dorothy berates her and Trish finally steps up to her mother and slaps her, telling her that she no longer wants the life that she was molded for. It is revealed that Dorothy was somewhat indirectly responsible for the death of Jessica's boyfriend Stirling. After escaping the IGH clinic, Alisa approaches Dorothy on the streets, claiming to be Jessica's math teacher. The two briefly connect over the difficulty of handling their daughters, and Alisa tells Dorothy where Jessica lives afterwards. When Trish ends up in the hospital due to Dr. Karl Malus's experiments, Dorothy meets with Jessica and admits that she does not blame her for Trish's decisions as they are the only family left. Later, Alisa tries to attack Trish at the hospital, killing Detective Sunday in the process, at which point Dorothy goes back to blaming Jessica, even though she inadvertently revealed Trish's location on the news. She continues watching over Trish, but is called out by Detective Costa, allowing Trish to escape the hospital. In season 3, Trish's new abilities lead her into a conflict with serial killer Gregory Salinger, which leads to the torture and death of Dorothy. Dorothy's death led Trish down a path to killing bad guys. Wallflower Walrus War Abraham Kieros Unnamed man Gazer War Dog War Dog is a name used by two different dogs in Marvel Comics that have bonded with symbiotes. Samson Samson is a German Shepherd. The character, created by Dan Slott, Paulo Siqueira and Ronan Cliquet, first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #654 (April 2011). As General Brad Dodge's pet dog at the Project Rebirth headquarters in Washington, D.C., Samson temporarily bonded with the Venom symbiote during the Spider-Island storyline.Venom Vol. 2 #6 Second version Another German Shepherd, created by Zeb Wells and Clayton Crain, first appeared in Carnage, U.S.A. #2 (March 2012) where the character eventually bonds with multiple symbiotes, similar to Hybrid. Mercury Team's dog trained with extensively as a symbiotically enhanced duo with Chief petty officer Marcus Simms in Doverton, Colorado.Carnage, U.S.A. #2 Although the Mercury Team's human members were killed by Carnage, the group's mascot survived and help Deadpool defeat its host Cletus Kasady.Deadpool vs. Carnage #3 After helping Deadpool, the dog is bonded with four different symbiotes to return to the government.Deadpool vs. Carnage #4 War Dog in other media The character appears as an easter egg in the 2018 film Venom as a Papillion puppy named Gemini. The Venom symbiote bonds with it to locate Anne Weying. Grant Ward Grant Ward in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Grant Ward in comics Grant Ward made his comic book debut in All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One #1 (December 2015), created by Marc Guggenheim and German Peralta. He is seen working closely with Phil Coulson on infiltrating Gorgon's Hydra. He manages to pass himself off as a Hydra supporter after protecting Gorgon from one of Iron Man's repulsor blasts.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #5 However, Ward ends up genuinely joining Hydra and shoots Maria Hill, but Hill had caught on and replaced herself with a Life Model Decoy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #6 He next showed up stealing a Quantum Drive,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 which was eventually bought by John Walker and returned to S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #4 Out of desperation, he kidnaps Coulson and his telepathic girlfriend Lola Daniels and forces her to read Coulson's mind. He uses the information to give Hydra the plans to create armored suits. Ward and Coulson later fight, with Ward killing Lola, but Coulson apprehends him. When Elektra rejoins S.H.I.E.L.D., she brings Ward back onto the team, although she places a collar with an explosive device on him to ensure his loyalty.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #9 Another Grant Ward briefly appears in Hail Hydra #1 (September 2015) during the Secret Wars storyline. This character is a low-ranking member of Hydra residing in the Battleworld domain of the Hydra Empire, and does not appear to be related to or associated with the more familiar Grant Ward. Grant Ward in other media Grant Ward is a playable DLC character in Lego Marvel's Avengers. Stewart Ward Senator Stewart Ward is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Howard Mackie and John Romita Jr., first appears in Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol. 2 #4. Ward is a C.I.A. agent named Sentry who, with Seeker (Arthur Stacy) and Ranger, infiltrates HYDRA to destroy their alien experiments. Sentry is actually a double agent and Stacy and Ranger are forced to try and kill him. During the scuffle, Sentry is contaminated with an alien virus, the "Z'Nox", and becomes an amnesiac.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #23 Sentry reestablishes himself as Stewart Ward and becomes a successful senator for New York,Peter Parker: Spider-Man Vol. 2 #1 secretly working to spread the alien virus.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #20-21 Eventually, Spider-Man and Stacy hit him with a pathogen that causes him to explode into an antidote, curing the infected.The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2 #24 Stewart Ward in other media Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. features a character loosely based on Stewart named Christian Ward, depicted as Grant and Thomas Ward's sadistic older brother and a candidate for the U.S. Senate. The character first appears in the episode "The Well" and was played by Tim DeKay as an adult and Alex Neustaedter as a child. As a child, he tortured his younger brothers, at one point trying to drown Thomas in a well, and forcing Grant to torture Thomas and later convincing Grant that everything was his fault. Years later, Christian entered politics, where he sought to locate and shut down S.H.I.E.L.D., In "A Fractured House," becoming more determined when a Hydra agent claims to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in an attempt to villainize them. Phil Coulson finally confronts Christian and offers to give up Grant in exchange for Christian supporting them. Christian publicly reveals the truth about his connection to Grant and tells the public that Hydra is real. Grant later escapes and captures Christian, forcing him to confess to the wrongs he did as a child. Grant then takes him to meet with their parents, only to kill all three of them and plant audio of the confession to make it look like a murder-suicide. War Machine Warbird Warlock Adam Warlock Warpath Miles Warren Warrior Woman Warstar Warwolf Cybertek Vince Marcus Martin Reyna Washout Wasp Janet van Dyne Hank Pym Hope van Dyne Nadia van Dyne Anna Watson Anna May Watson is a fictional character, a supporting character of Spider-Man. She is depicted as Mary Jane Watson's aunt, an old friend of Aunt May, and a recurring character in various Spider-Man titles. She is depicted as filling the same role of surrogate mother in Mary Jane's life as May does for Peter Parker. For a period of time when May was believed to be dead, she moved in with Peter and Mary Jane. While initially very supportive of her niece's husband, she becomes suspicious with Peter's long absences and unreliability. The character, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #15. Anna Watson in other media *Anna Watson appears in the 1994 Spider-Man TV series, voiced by Majel Barrett. She continuously voices her disapproval of Peter Parker due to his absences and his attraction for danger. *Anna Watson appears in the TV series The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Kath Soucie. Much like the comics, she colludes with May to have Peter and Mary Jane meet. *Anna Watson is mentioned in the Marvel's Spider-Man episode "Horizon High". Mary Jane Watson Wave Wave (Pearl Pangan) is a Filipina superhero appearing in the Marvel Universe. The character was created by writer Greg Pak and artist Leinil Francis Yu as a water-based superhero protecting the Philippines. Wave made her debut in the limited series War of the Realms, New Agents of Atlas in May 2019 and reprised her role as a member in the follow-on limited series Agents of Atlas Vol. 3. She also appeared in the series Aero teaming up with the title character. Pearl Pangan is a native of Cebu City and has had a natural affinity for the water since she was a child. She was recruited for her swimming strength to conduct experiments with a company called Alontek. She learned she had some ability to control the water around her when Triumph Division raided the site and shut down the experiments, and then Triumph Division took her in to protect the Philippines. Later, she was kicked out for abandoning her post in the War of the RealmsAero #1 (July 2019). Marvel Comics.. During the War of the Realms, Wave joined forces with the Agents of Atlas to battle Sindr, the daughter of Surtur, and stop her from melting the polar ice caps and turning Asia into New Muspelheim.War of the Realms: The New Agents of Atlas #1-4 Wave has the ability to control water. Wave in other media Wave is a playable character in Marvel Future Fight. Kate Waynesboro Dr. Katherine "Kate" Waynesboro was created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema, and has been primarily a supporting character of the Hulk. She first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #287. Bruce Banner hires Waynesboro as a laboratory assistant during a period of time when Banner's rational persona controls the Hulk, and eventually enters into a romantic relationship with him. During a battle with the Abomination, Banner discovers that Waynesboro is also an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., sent as a "minder" to ensure that Banner didn't lose control of the Hulk again, which called her actions, including their romance, into question.The Incredible Hulk #289 (Nov. 1983) The Abomination then kidnaps Waynesboro and offers her as a hostage to a faction of A.I.M. that had recently taken over MODOK's base, where she is subjected to the same process that had created MODOK, dubbing her "Ms. MODOK". MODOK states his intention to take her as a consort, to which she assents. When the Hulk objects, MODOK attacks him and atomizes the Abomination as a demonstration of power. Aghast at MODOK's casual murder, Ms. MODOK turns against him, and MODOK forces her back into the transformation chamber, restoring her to her original state.The Incredible Hulk #290 (Dec. 1983) Waynesboro quits S.H.I.E.L.D. to continue her personal and professional relationship with Banner, but after his return from the so-called "Secret Wars", it is apparent that Banner is losing control of the Hulk just as S.H.I.E.L.D. feared. Waynesboro returns to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help capture the Hulk,The Incredible Hulk #297 (July 1984) but ultimately leaves, unable to bear witnessing Banner's failing struggle to regain dominance''The Incredible Hulk'' #300 (Oct. 1984) Waynseboro is later seen receiving information regarding the Warbound members from their former teammate "King Miek" to find their biggest weaknesses.Aftersmash: Warbound Three weeks later she is sent to aid fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in capturing the Warbound, but the group kidnap her to help one of their wounded members. She is caught in a plot by the Leader to irradiate the world with gamma rays, working with the Warbound to stop the threat. She gains Warbound member Hiroim's Oldstrong powers when he perishes in battle. She meets with Norman Osborn to get the Warbound pardoned for their crimes during World War Hulk, only to find out that he already has, being "a big believer in the concept of redemption".PLANET SKAAR PROLOGUE #1Marvel.com preview H.A.M.M.E.R. captures Waynesboro to extract the Oldpower for their own use, but Banner and Skaar assault the facility and rescue her.Dark Reign: The List - Hulk Weapon H Wendigo Werewolf by Night James Wesley James Wesley is a minor character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli, first appeared in Daredevil #227 (February 1986). He is a faithful assistant of the Kingpin (Wilson Fisk). He is ordered by the Kingpin to locate Nuke for the sole purpose of causing Hell's Kitchen's destruction.Daredevil #230 After Daredevil saves Hell's Kitchen, Wesley feared that said events would connect the Kingpin to the authorities.Daredevil #233 He comes back under his employer when tasked with handling reporter Sarah Dewey's affairs, and is also revealed to double as a criminal lawyer for anyone under his boss's payroll.Kingpin Vol. 2 #1-5 James Wesley in other media Film A character named Wesley Owen Welch appears in the film adaptation Daredevil, portrayed by Leland Orser. Portrayed as squeamish and very cowardly, he's the Kingpin's right-hand man and personal assistant. He reports Bullseye's failure to the Kingpin, and attempts to encourage an increase of security to deal with Daredevil's imminent arrival. When the Kingpin resists, he leaves the building and goes to a bar where Wesley is confronted by Detective Nick Manolis (in the extended cut) offering a plea bargain. Television James Wesley appears in the Netflix series Daredevil, portrayed by Toby Leonard Moore. This version is more confident and snarky than his film counterpart. A series regular in season one, he acts as an intermediary with Wilson Fisk's various associates. He has a very close relationship with Fisk, being very loyal and respectful as well as even offering helpful and emotional advice similar to Vanessa Mariana. While being threatening to stop Karen Page's investigation into his boss's criminal activities, Karen grabs Wesley's gun and shoots him to death. Fisk is devastated by Wesley's death, while Karen is traumatized from taking Wesley's life. In season three, Karen reveals details of Wesley's death to the Kingpin as part of a gambit to try and get a parole violation; the Kingpin subsequently tasks Dex Poindexter after Karen out vengeance for Wesley. Nicodemus West Western Kid Evangeline Whedon Whiplash Mark Scarlotti Leeann Foreman Unnamed Woman and Man Construct Anton Vanko Female Blacklash Whirlwind Abraham Whistler White Fox White Fox (Ami Han) is a fictional Korean superhero appearing in the Marvel Universe. The character was created in 2014 by Korean writer/artist Young hoon Ko for the Korean webtoon Avengers: Electric Rain as Marvel explored the potential of the vertically scrolling format with Daum. The character proved popular, and she was brought to the American comics market. White Fox came to the American comic market when she was featured throughout the 2015 Contest of Champions story. She made some short appearances from 2016-2017 in other books.Deadpool Vol. 4 #1''Civil War II: Choosing Sides'' #6'Totally Awesome Hulk'' #1.MU In 2019, she began having regular appearances in Domino: Hotshots and Agents of Atlas titles. Ami Han is the last of the Kumiho, a race of shapeshifting nine-tail foxes, and a member of the South Korean National Intelligence Service. Her Kumiho powers allow her to transform into White Fox, giving her enhanced senses, the ability to communicate with animals, and retractable claws on her fingers. She is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. White Fox in other media *White Fox is a playable character in the game Marvel: Future Fight White Dragon White Dragon I White Dragon II White Dragon III White Rabbit White Tiger Hector Ayala Heroes for Hire Kasper Cole Angela del Toro Ava Ayala White Wolf '''Hunter the White Wolf is the name of a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Christopher Priest and Mark Texeira, first appeared in Black Panther #4 (February 1999). After his parents' death in a plane crash in Wakanda, Hunter was adopted by King T'Chaka. Being a foreigner and he is white, Hunter was viewed with suspicion and even contempt by the cautious Wakandans. Nevertheless, he developed a true love for Wakanda as one of his adopted homeland's staunchest patriots. After T'Challa's birth, Hunter knew he would never ascend to the throne. Feeling cheated, he developed a deep jealousy for his adopted brother. In an attempt to upstage T'Challa, Hunter drove himself to be the best Wakandan possible. It was this fervor that led to T'Chaka appointing Hunter as leader of the Hatut Zeraze (Wakanda's secret police) where he became known as the White Wolf. When T'Challa as king disbanded the Hatut Zeraze due to their brutality, Hunter and his loyal subordinates left Wakanda to work as mercenaries. Though resentful of this situation, Hunter still harbored a love for his adopted home country, and thus tempered his resentment of T'Challa to aid their country when needed and served as an ally of sorts to Kasper Cole. White Wolf in other media *The White Wolf (Hunter) appears in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest, voiced by Scott Porter. This version is the adopted brother of T'Challa (who is nicknamed Whiskers by Hunter) and Shuri and a former student of N'Jadaka. Introduced in "The Panther and the Wolf", he is approached by N'Jadaka to defect. However, White Wolf obtained a list of the Shadow Council's operatives, teaming up with his foster siblings against M'Baku. In "The Good Son", White Wolf tries to steal a powerful Wakandan artifact to hide due to Black Panther working with Captain America and Helmut Zemo, but is stopped and imprisoned. But in the two-part "King Breaker", Hunter is released to help T'Challa. Helping Black Panther stop the Shadow Council from starting a war with Atlantis, White Wolf disposes of Princess Zanda's bomb and then helps Black Panther, Attuma and Iron Man work together to save Atlantis while also fighting Killmonger. White Wolf returns in "Atlantis Attacks". He rescues Black Panther from Bask's execution with Ulysses Klaue as a hostage. In retaliation of Madame Masque's technology attacking Atlantis for Bask, Lady Elanna and Tiger Shark go after the two brothers. Shuri manages to convince of Bask's self-sacrifice and Black Panther manages to make peace with Lady Elanna but White Wolf's death at Tiger Shark's hands was during the chaos. T'Challa viciously attacks Tiger Shark but relents from killing in White Wolf's memory. *The White Wolf (Hunter) is a playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers. *The White Wolf alias has been used on Bucky Barnes (portrayed by Sebastian Stan) in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, first in the 2018 film Black Panther (in the post-credits scene) and later in the 2018 film Avengers: Infinity War. Whiteout Debra Whitman Whizzer Robert Frank James Sanders Stanley Stewart Wiccan Wild Child Wild Thing Wild Thing (Rina Logan) is a mutant character in the alternate future MC2, daughter of Elektra and Wolverine. Created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Lim, the character first appeared in J2 #5. She had her own series for a time, but due to low sales it was cancelled after issue #5. For a short period of time, Wild Thing was a member of a superhero team composed of herself, Magneta, and Daze, but quit when Magneta became villainous. When Loki kidnapped several of Earth's heroes (including her father), Wild Thing's enhanced senses were pivotal in finding them. Rina possesses many of her father's mutant abilities, including accelerated healing and superhuman senses, strength, reflexes and endurance. She also has a set of "Psi-Claws", created from psychokinetic energy, which, although they appear similar to her father's adamantium claws, usually inflict damage on a mental rather than a physical level. However, it has been shown that if she concentrates hard enough, her claws can actually slice through steel and stone. Her fighting skills are impressive, as her parents have trained her in martial arts. Her skills are sufficient to enable her to engage J2 in hand-to-hand combat and hold her own, despite the advantages his much greater strength provides him. Alex Wilder Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder Wildside Wildstreak Jason Wilkes Will o' the Wisp Riri Williams Willow Willow is a fictional mutant character created by Marvel Comics for their Marvel 2099 run X-Nation 2099. This short-lived series only lasted six issues before ending. Willow can perfectly mimic the shape of other beings although her facial markings remain prevalent. In the year 2099, a young girl named Winter Frost, like many teenagers, got a job at a local amusement park. But Million Palms Amusement Park was not like others, it actually had a king and a queen who presided over it. One day Queen Perigrine disappeared, and they found her body at the bottom of the Tunnel of Love. After that day, King Avian began to be suspicious of everyone and required genetic scans of all incoming tourist before they could enter. Anyone with genetic anomalies was imprisoned in an underground labyrinth and subjected to many tests and acts of torture. Winter was discovered to be a mutant and was imprisoned like many others. Among the inmates was a tormented girl named Willow who seemed about to die. The two girls became friends, but then Willow was taken away again by Avian. Winter tried to escape to save her friend, but didn't get far before she was discovered. For her actions she was sentenced to public execution. When she was taken to be executed, she saw that the king and queen were presiding over it. However, the queen looked different, having the same marks on her face that Willow had. In fact it was Willow—a mutant shapeshifter—and the young girl orchestrated their escape from the facility. The pair arrived at Halo City, the home of X-Nation and joins the group. They moved into a home for indigent children which is maintained by the 'Sisterhood of the Howling Commandos'. Cerebra, one of the members of the current X-Men assists the Commandos in teaching the children. The group spends downtime at 'milk' bars, as a new process had been invented to give dairy products narcotic qualities. It was some time later that Avian decides to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the fabled Mutant Messiah. He attacks the children and captured Willow again. Wanting to rescue their friend, X-Nation decides to infiltrate the Million Palms facility and save her. However, their fledgling efforts ended in their capture and subsequent torture. Willow was able to escape and, impersonating Avian, she was able to help liberate her friends. They couldn't celebrate for long because upon their return home they found that Halo City was devastated. Their own home had been blown up by the Atlantean army and the city was being flooded due to the Phalanx melting the polar ice caps. The entire Sisterhood had been killed in a battle that took many Atlantean lives. Exodus had awoken from another century-long slumber and tried to make X-Nation his Acolytes. They refused and were subsequently beaten, and even still some of them believed that Exodus wasn't that bad. The entire group realize Exodus is not to be trusted when he refuses to help save the human population of Halo City. Those who survived were teleported away by Mademoiselle Strange and began to face their future. They travel to the Savage Land, along with many other humans and mutants, as it is now the last inhabitable place on earth. They do what they can to begin to form a society there. Willow, along with Nostromo, Bloodhawk, La Lunatica, communications expert Jade Ryuteki, Mr. Hodge and a scientist named Mr. Winn form part of an exploration team into the jungles. Along the way they stumble upon an alien space craft and become trapped inside of it. Willow shapeshifts into one of the previous alien owners of the ship to allow them to escape, but she becomes trapped in that form. With the alien mind taking over, La Lunatica slams her into the water to protect the rest of the group. Nostromo dives in after her and succeeds in subduing her feral persona and returning her to normal but he does not resurface. Luna dives after him, but only finds a strange cocoon at the bottom. Nostromo "hatches" in full Phalanx form and some of President Doom's operatives arrive to bring the boy to Doom. Mr. Winn turns out to be Phalanx and slays all of Doom's men. The heroes end up the last people standing as Winn teleports away with Nostromo. They escape back to the 'Last Refuge'. Willow, transformed into a green flying creature, tries to smooth relations with the mutant hating Hodge, as both had lost a friend with the betrayal of Mr. Winn. On the outskirts of the city, the expedition is confronted with another Phalanx warrior, threatening to assimilate them all. Later, Willow is among the human/mutant coalition shown trying to rebuild the Savage Land settlement. She is the one who realizes that Uproar, who had become lost when kidnapped along with Wulff, has been missing for some time. Jim Wilson Wind Dancer Windshear Windshear (Colin Ashworth Hume) is a mutant superhero and member of Alpha Flight. Created by Fabian Nicieza and Michael Bair, the character first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 1 #87.He has the ability to project "hard-air" molecules, which he can use to create constructs, release as concussive force, and propel himself in flight. He was born in Canada, but grew up in Britain. Hume was hired by Roxxon Oil Corp and given a battlesuit that allowed him to control his powers more thoroughly. When he was unable to defeat a machine-creature at Roxxon's Denver Energy Research station, the company called in Box and Diamond Lil.Alpha Flight #87 The trio and Forge discovered James MacDonald Hudson at the machine's core.Alpha Flight #88 Hume, upset about Roxxon's practices, quit the company and returned to Canada with the members of Alpha Flight, and was soon accepted onto the team , first on a probationary basis and later as a full member.Alpha Flight #90''Alpha Flight'' #95 He was later appointed the Chief Administrator of Alpha Flight.Alpha Flight #102 He appears in Infinity Crusade as one of the Goddess' mind-controlled lackeys.The Infinity Crusade #1 (Jun 1993) Eventually, the Canadian government disbands Department H and the Flight programs, and Hume returns to England. Hume set up a curio shop to sell "hard air" constructs. When the Thunderbolts were investigating a series of murders committed with bullets created out of hard air, they investigated Hume and learned of Roxxon's connection. He is among those depowered by M-Day,New Avengers #18 but continues to fight crime in Toronto under the alias Chinook.Death of Wolverine: The Logan Legacy #2 Wing Colleen Wing Wyatt Wingfoot Winter Soldier Norah Winters Norah Winters is a fictional supporting character of Spider-Man. Created by Joe Kelly and Chris Bachalo, the character first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #575. She is a reporter for the Daily Bugle. She has worked with Peter Parker on numerous occasions.The Amazing Spider-Man #617''Osborn'' #1-5 She is romantically involved with Randy Robertson for a time,The Amazing Spider-Man #591 but he breaks up with her when she puts her career above his wellbeing, staying on the sidelines to film him fighting the Hobgoblin when she has ready access to a bag of the Goblin's pumpkin bombs. She soon starts dating Phil Urich,Spider-Island: Deadly Foes who was secretly the Hobgoblin and had plotted her and Randy's breakup. When Phil's villain identity is revealed in a television broadcast, she is fired from her position at the Daily Bugle.Superior Spider-Man #16 Wipeout Pete Wisdom Romany Wisdom Witchfire Wither Witness Wizard Wiz Kid W'Kabi W'Kabi is a fictional Wakandan, created by Roy Thomas, who first appeared in Avengers #62. The character is King T'Challa's loyal second-in-command.Avengers #62. Marvel Comics. He and Zuri are killed by Morlun trying to protect the wounded T'Challa, and are later buried next to each other.Black Panther vol. 5 #5. Marvel Comics. W'Kabi in other media *W'Kabi appears in the Black Panther TV series, voiced by Phil Morris. *W'Kabi appeared in the film Black Panther, portrayed by Daniel Kaluuya. He is depicted as T'Challa's best friend, Okoye's lover, and the chief of the Border Tribe. Ulysses Klaue had killed his parents decades earlier while stealing vibranium. As he is responsible for the borders of Wakanda, W'Kabi and his guards have trained armored white rhinoceroses as shock cavalry. W'Kabi loses faith in T'Challa when he fails to capture Klaue, and supports Erik Killmonger when he subsequently usurps the throne. During the final battle, Okoye confronts W'Kabi when he tries to trample M'Baku with an armored white rhinoceros, saying she values Wakanda more than their love. Not wanting to die by Okoye's hands or take her life, W'Kabi surrenders and the rest of the Border Tribe does the same. Wolf Cub Wolf Cub (Nicholas Gleason) is a fictional character, mutant. The character was created by Brian K. Vaughan and Lee Ferguson, and first appeared in Chamber #1. Gleason possesses a permanent werewolf-like form that imbues him with enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance and endurance. Additionally, Gleason possesses razor-sharp claws and fangs, a full-body coat of fur, and pointed ears. After the deaths of his parents, Gleason was targeted by anti-mutant assassins. He was rescued by X-Men members Chamber and Cyclops, and was subsequently enrolled at the Xavier Institute. After accidentally injuring Havok, he runs away from the Institute and is invited to join a group called Dominant Species by Maximus Lobo. He declines, and later rejoins the school. He is placed on the Paragons training squad, along with fellow students Match, Trance, Preview, DJ, and Pixie. After the squad lost their original advisor, Wolfsbane, they were assigned a new mentor, Magma. In the wake of House of M, the student population of the school was dramatically reduced, causing the squad system to be dissolved and the remaining students to be merged into one group. Gleason is one of a handful of students to retain their mutant abilities. Wolf Cub, along with Anole, Loa, Pixie, Rockslide, and Match, are told a frightening "ghost story" by their fellow student Blindfold. It soon turned out that this tale wasn't a story at all, but rather a vision of things past and of things to come. The students are transported to the dimension Limbo and attacked by a mob of demons. Wolf Cub is recruited to the Young X-Men after Cyclops intervenes in his attempts to kill Maximus Lobo, former leader of the Dominant Species and an M-Day casualty, as revenge for his manipulation of Nicholas. The team is given orders to take down the original New Mutants, who have gone rogue, and ordered to kill them if necessary. When Cyclops is revealed to actually be Donald Pierce in disguise, Nicholas is shaken by his own indiscretion when following orders and his willingness to kill Magma during their confrontation. The Young X-Men and the New Mutants engage Donald Pierce, and Wolf Cub is fatally wounded; his final words are a request that the team not kill Pierce in revenge.Young X-Men #5 Wolfsbane Wolverine Wonder Man Wong Wong-Chu Jimmy Woo Woodgod Wraith Brian DeWolff Hector Rendoza Zak-Del Yuri Watanabe Wrecker Leiko Wu Leiko Wu is a fictional secret agent in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Doug Moench and Paul Gulacy, first appeared in Master of Kung Fu #33 (October 1975). Leiko Wu is a Chinese-British MI-6 agent. Upon joining, she entered a romantic relationship with Clive Reston, but she left him for Simon Bretnor who later became the villain Mordillo.Master of Kung Fu #34 She soon joined back up with Reston along with his new allies Black Jack Tarr and Shang-Chi, the latter of whom she developed feelings for. Together, they defeated Mordillo.Master of Kung Fu #33-35 She continued to go on several missions with Shang-Chi and Reston which would usually cause awkward tension among them.Master of Kung Fu #39 Wu would also help Shang-Chi defeat his father, Fu Manchu, on a couple of occasions.Master of Kung Fu #48''Master of Kung Fu'' #89''Shang-Chi: Master of Kung Fu'' #6 Sometime after her relationship with Shang-Chi ended, while working undercover in the triads for MI-6, Leiko fell in love the London sect leader, Skull-Crusher and planned to leave MI-6 for him. Due to her involvement with Skull-Crusher, she is murdered by Razor Fist, who was under the employ of White Dragon, Skull-Crusher's rival triad clan leader. When Shang-Chi and Skull-Crusher arrive at White Dragon's estate, they are captured by Shang-Chi's brother Midnight Sun, White Dragon's master. Midnight Sun decapitates White Dragon and Skull-Crusher for the Mao Shan Pai ritual, which requires the heads of the triad leaders. Instead of granting him the powers that the ritual would grant him, the spell instead resurrects Leiko due to Skull-Crusher secretly making her the leader of his clan before her death. Leiko proceeds to get her revenge by using her newfound powers to destroy Razor Fist's blades and summons the spirits of the dead triad leaders to drag Midnight Sun back to their realm. Shang-Chi is unable to bring his former lover back to her normal self and she flees when Black Jack Tarr arrives at the estate with backup. However Leiko is later seen taking a photo that Shang-Chi leaves behind at her grave of the two of them, hinting that she still values their old love.Deadly Hands of Kung Fu Vol. 2 #1-4 Alternate version of Leiko Wu Leiko Wu exists in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. This version seems to be a benefactor of sorts who is hired by Shang-Chi's father to hire other people to bring him back to China alive. Despite this, she seemed interested in Shang-Chi due to him having stopped a couple of men who stole her bags.Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #15-16 Wundarr the Aquarian Wysper References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: W, List of